


Sloppy declaration

by AtlSaints9405



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confesiones borracho, Consecuencias, Español | Spanish, M/M, Noche después, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: Jungwoo besa a Taeil mientras está borracho. Esto es lo que ocurre al día siguiente.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 8





	Sloppy declaration

Fue un error.

Bueno… no lo fue. Jungwoo llevaba meses queriendo besar a Taeil. Exactamente, desde que lo vio bailando desastrosamente al ritmo de Stevie Wonder en la pijama de patitos que Donghyuck le regaló como broma (“eres el bebé del grupo, deberías vestirte como tal”).  
El problema no era que no quisiera (quién no querría besar a Moon Taeil); el problema era que no debió hacerlo.

Taeil era su mejor amigo y roomate. Él fue quien le ofreció una casa cuando Jungwoo quedó sin un lugar para vivir después de haber terminado con su novio de toda la vida en la semana de exámenes finales de su penúltimo año de la universidad.

Taeil lo acompañó en sus momentos más felices y en los malos. Fue su plus uno en su graduación y fue a la primera persona a quien llamó después de conseguir el trabajo en la editorial de sus sueños.

Lo acompañó al funeral de su Nana, donde sostuvo su mano durante toda la ceremonia. Lo soportó la borrachera que tuvo después de que Jaehyun, su novio de último año, rompió con él. Fue a las reuniones de su familia, donde las fotos y las historias humillantes de la infancia abundaban, y nunca lo utilizó en su contra.

Y ahora Taeil no querrá estar con Jungwoo porque él no pudo controlar sus hormonas mientras estaba borracho.

“Jungwoo, ” leyó en la nota que Taeil dejó sobre la mesa de noche. “tuve que irme al trabajo. Hablamos más tarde”.

Jungwoo releyó el mensaje. El dolor de cabeza que estaba a un par de segundos de destruirlo, aumentó exponencialmente. Podía imaginarse cómo terminaría la conversación: Taeil lo tomaría de la mano, le sonreirá dulcemente y, como si le explicara a uno de sus estudiantes que no podía comer el postre antes de cenar, le diría que no quería nada con él, que lo amaba como amigo y que no pensaba arruinar su amistad con una relación. Sería tierno y Jungwoo no podría hacer mucho más que asentir ante la lógica del mayor, incluso aunque su corazón se estuviese rompiendo en mil pedazos.

No. No quería tener esa conversación.

Miró al reloj, diez en punto. Sabía el horario del mayor de memoria. Taeil tenía que estar en el colegio a las ocho de la mañana. Los viernes dejaban salir a los niños al medio día. Sin embargo, siempre había algunos que tenían que quedarse a esperar a sus padres, entre ellos el pequeño Sungjin, cuyo padre solo podía recogerlo a las dos de la tarde, lo que hacía que Taeil tuviese que quedarse al menos hasta las dos.

A menos…

Jungwoo recordó cuando tuvo una resaca particularmente fea—después de romper con Jaehyun, su demasiado atractivo, inteligente y talentoso novio en su último año de universidad—y Taeil regresó a las once de la mañana con un termo lleno con la “receta secreta de la familia Moon” de Haejangguk. El mayor pidió a Johnny, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que cubriera su turno para llegar a su lado (“quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien” fue la explicación sencilla que le dio).

Si Taeil consideraba que esta situación era tan importante como la otra, si creía algo como eso, llegaría antes de lo planeado. Y eso no era un riesgo que Jungwoo podía permitirse.

Jungwoo se bañó, cambió y envió un mensaje a Doyoung, su compañero de trabajo y amigo, preguntándole si tenía un tiempo libre para hablar con él. Esperaba que el mensaje sonase tranquilo y no como alguien que deseaba huir de su apartamento después de cometer un error colosal. Aunque, por el gesto incrédulo con el que lo recibió Doyoung una hora después, era obvio que no lo había logrado.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Quería visitarte—Jungwoo sonrió despreocupadamente, como alguien que no acaba de destruir su amistad con el mejor hombre del universo

—Sí, claro. Yo estuve anoche cuando llamaste a Taeil, Jungwoo.

—¿Y por qué no me detuviste?

—No me metas en esto. Intenté arrancarte el teléfono cuando comenzaste a gritar “voy a descubrir por qué soy tan horrible para él” y me mordiste.

—Pudiste intentar más, Doyoung.

—Lo volví a intentar, cuando contestó y tú comenzaste a gritar “hyung, hyung, Doyoung no quiere que descubra por qué no me quieres”

—No me jodas

—¿Llegaron las consecuencias de tus actos?—Doyoung le dio espacio para entrar. Estaba preocupado, eso era obvio, y Jungwoo no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era suficiente para convencer al mayor de dejarlo esconderse en su apartamento por la eternidad

—Doyoung—gimió cubriéndose la cara—, debe odiarme

No recordaba por qué llamó al mayor, ni cómo llegó a ese punto. Sabía que estaban celebrando que su equipo consiguió la cuenta por la que tanto trabajaron (Doyoung sacó su lado de dictador durante un mes solo por eso). Doyoung mencionó algo sobre Taeyong u organizar una cita a ciegas para Jungwoo, tal vez fueron las dos. Y, bam, Jungwoo estaba llorando porque la única persona que quería en su vida era su perfecto mejor amigo que no le prestaba atención. Luego, estaba llorando en el teléfono y cinco minutos después, tal vez más porque podía apostar que su apartamento quedaba a más de cinco minutos del bar en el que estaban, Taeil y estaba allí para recogerlo.

Y finalmente el beso en la entrada de su apartamento. No, ese no fue el final, porque cuando Taeil se alejó de él, el mayor negó con la cabeza y murmuró un “estás demasiado borracho”.

Rabia, dolor y vergüenza no eran suficientes para describir cómo se sentía.

—Estoy seguro que no te odia. Eres su mejor amigo

—No estuviste allí cuando lo besé

—Ah… lo besaste—Jungwoo se sobresaltó cuando sintió el abrazo de Doyoung, el mayor no era una persona de abrazos y besos, y cuando lo hacía era porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Debía verse como la mierda.

—Me va a rechazar y nuestra amistad nunca volverá a ser la misma porque cada vez que me vea se sentirá incómodo y voy a tener que...—no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar pero ahora el aire no llegaba a su cuerpo entre los hipidos y los mocos.

—Jungwoo, cálmate—Doyoung se alejó de él y le hizo gestos para que respirara profundamente

Jungwoo lo imitó hasta que se tranquilizó un poco más y cuando su respiración regresó a la normalidad, Doyoung volvió a hablar.  
»Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo. Estabas borracho, un poco sentimental y fue impulsivo. Pero era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Llevas más de un año en la incertidumbre de estar enamorado de él y no saber si él corresponde tus sentimientos

—Sí lo sé—bufó—. No lo hace

—No, Jungwoo. No lo sabes. Esas son conjeturas que hiciste solo y francamente la única razón por la que todavía no conoces a alguien es porque en el fondo crees que Taeil gusta de ti.

—Claro que no

—Déjame hablar. Si él te rechaza… sí, Jungwoo, SI él te rechaza—esta vez resaltó el condicional—vas a superarlo y si no lo hace, porque todavía es una posibilidad, vas a tener tu “felices por siempre”

—Puedo tener mi “felices por siempre” sin tener que humillarme. Me conformaba con su amistad

—Porque Taeil lleva un año sin una relación seria. Sabes que si Taeil llega al apartamento con un hombre con el que quiera tener su “felices por siempre”, te enojarías

—No—bufó

—¿Recuerdas a Johnny?

Oh… Johnny.

Jungwoo nunca iba a olvidar el incidente de Johnny. Cuando él llegó para ser el nuevo profesor de piano del instituto en el que trabajaba Taeil, comenzó a pasar el tiempo con su roomate. Por una razón desconocida en ese momento para Jungwoo, los dos comenzaron a pasar su tiempo libre juntos, cada historia que Taeil tenía para decir sobre los niños incluía a Johnny de una forma u otra, y cuando los veía juntos parecían estar flirteando. Jungwoo, con todas las pistas que tenía, tomó la decisión adulta y madura: encargarse de recordarle a Johnny que él estaba interfiriendo en su amistad con Taeil. O como Johnny lo describió mucho después: comportarse como un imbécil.

Después de tres meses siendo brusco con Johnny y, en el fondo, con el temor de que Taeil llegara un día a informarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado del pianista, se enteró que su temor era infundado porque Johnny llevaba cuatro años en en una relación seria y muy estable con Mark, el dulce y tierno chico que de vez en cuando los acompañaba a los recitales del colegio.

Jungwoo estuvo tan avergonzado al enterarse que dejó de salir con los otros tres durante dos semanas, hasta que Johnny se acercó a él y le dijo que no había rencores y que “todo era válido en el amor y en la guerra”.

—Ugh... Johnny fue terrible

—No me digas—Doyoung respondió secamente

—Creí que Taeil se enteraría en ese momento

  
—¿Ves? Ya no tienes que temer que él se entere. Ahora la pelota está en su lado…

  
—Sí y la va destruir porque no la quiere

  
—No creo que estemos en la misma metáfora

  
—Sí, porque la pelota es mi corazón, Doyoung. Le dí mi corazón y ahora lo va a…

  
Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar. Eran las once y media, podía ser Taeyong. Pero Doyoung ya había mencionado que Taeyong tenía tres días para terminar una canción para el albúm de un grupo idol y que prácticamente estaba viviendo en su estudio. Pero tal vez ya terminó la canción.

O Yuta. Tal vez su compañero de trabajo también cometió el error de declarársele a su mejor amigo borracho, y ahora buscaba la ayuda de Doyoung. O simplemente quería ver a Doyoung. Pero, Yuta no era de los que se levantaban antes de las once después de una noche de tragos.

—Jungwoo, tengo que ver quién es. ¿Qué hago si es Taeil?

La realidad de esa posibilidad le cayó como un ladrillo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Jungwoo, ¿le digo que no quieres verlo?

—Dile que no estoy—susurró bruscamente

—Ok. Si quieres ve a mi habitación y espera.

Jungwoo siempre pensó que era imposible tener un cuarto desordenado que se viera bonito, pero de alguna forma Doyoung había logrado que su habitación lograra hacerlo. Tenía cuatro chaquetas apoyadas contra el espaldar de la silla junto a su mesa de noche; sus peluches, su toalla y sus almohadas estaban desordenadamente sobre la cama; los recordatorios que su hermano le enviaba de sus viajes estaban en su mesa de noche y junto a ellos había un vaso vacío. Cualquier persona normal no lo notaría, pero Jungwoo no era normal. Así que alegrandose por tener algo que hacer mientras Doyoung despachaba a Taeil, comenzó a organizar el cuarto.  
Comenzó por el suelo, donde un par de audífonos decoraban el suelo, continuó con la mesa de noche y luego fue por el closet. Fue allí, cuando estaba colgando uno de los abrigos de Doyoung, que la puerta se abrió.

—Jungwoo

No, ese no era Doyoung. La voz era demasiado alta, demasiado seria sin ser lo suficientemente dramática. Doyoung no hablaba así y eso significaba que Jungwoo estaba jodido.

—Taeil, ¿Doyoung te dejó pasar?

—Sí, fui muy convincente—pudo imaginarlo sonriéndole nervioso—. ¿Quieres saber qué le dije?

—No—murmuró

—Jungwoo, ¿puedes bajar esa chaqueta y mirarme?

Ah… claro, no estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Pero tenía que colgar la chaqueta, no podía dejarla botada, tenía que organizar y ayudar a Doyoung. No podía…

»¿Jungwoo?

—Bien

Taeil se veía terrible. Era obvio que pasó la noche en vela, era obvio que esa fue una noche terrible y que estaba cansado. Debió estar pensando en el beso, en lo que significaba para su amistad, en cómo rechazarlo sin arruinar su relación. Todo porque Jungwoo lo arruinó.

Jungwoo era el culpable del sufrimiento de Taeil.

—No sé por qué te fuiste—la sonrisa en la cara de Taeil fue tensa—. Quería encargarme de que estuvieras bien

—Sí, tú también te fuiste y me dejaste una nota, y…—notó lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Taeil tenía que trabajar, no era lo mismo que escaparse para llorar en el hombro de su mejor amigo

—Tienes razón Pero ahora estoy aquí—Taeil miraba a todas partes menos a Jungwoo—¿quieres que te diga cómo convencí a Doyoung?

—No—repitió—. En serio, no. Porque lo que ocurrió anoche fue un error

Pudo ver en primera fila como una “o” se formaba en la boca del mayor.

»Mira, no quería llamarte. Estábamos hablando de otra persona. Es un imbécil que conocí hace unos meses, tuvimos un par de citas, creí que íbamos en serio y luego dejó de llamar sin una razón aparente. Doyoung comenzó a hablar sobre su perfecta relación con Taeyong y yo estaba borracho. Me equivoqué de número y tuviste que soportarme en uno de mis momentos más patéticos. Lo siento.  
Era la primera vez que ser bueno para inventar historias rápido le servía para algo práctico.

—Le dijiste que lo amabas—Taeil habló lentamente. Era obvio que no le creía. Jungwoo tenía que redoblar sus fuerzas.

—Sí—sonrió—. Sabes que soy tonto cuando estoy borracho.

—Me besaste—otra vez, lentamente. Estaba analizando las pruebas para que probasen su punto y Jungwoo no pensaba facilitarle el trabajo.

—Bueno, eso sí no tiene nada que ver con el chico. Es que, Taeil, estabas siendo tan amable conmigo que queria agradecerte

—Besándome

—Sí. Soy tonto y sentimental cuando estoy borracho. Lo sabes. Esta vez fui demasiado sentimental y siento haberte incomodado con ello

—Y por qué pensaste que querría besarte

—Porque… no sé, llevas años sin una relación seria y, no sé, estaba borracho. Puedo volver a emborracharme y allí me preguntas—bromeó, aunque sin gracia con base a la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Taeil asintió una y otra vez lentamente.

—Entonces esto fue un gran malentendido

—Sí. Lo siento

—No tienes que sentirlo—la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Es bueno que aclaremos las cosas

—Exacto. Somos amigos, nada más

—Perfecto—Taeil señaló hacia la puerta—. Tengo que irme, pero regresa al apartamento cuando quieras. No tienes que seguir escondiéndote

—No me estaba escondiendo—bromeó

—Sí claro—Taeil golpeó su hombro, como solía hacer cuando Jungwoo decía algo particularmente estúpido—. Nos vemos

Taeil le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.  
Jungwoo no se tranquilizó hasta que escuchó la puerta de afuera cerrarse y, cuando lo hizo, su primera reacción fue acostarse en la cama. Esa conversación le había robado la energía que tenía.

Doyoung llegó al apartamento poco después, cuando Jungwoo ya se acomodó en la cama.

—Traje helado de menta con chocolate

—Tú odias el helado de menta con chocolate—Doyoung le sonrió como si fuese obvio—. Tú sí eres perfecto, ¿por qué no tuve mi estúpido enamoramiento por ti?

—Porque tengo novio y si lo hubieses hecho, nunca habrías tenido una oportunidad real

—Claro, como si con Taeil tuviese alguna

  
Doyoung le pasó una de las cucharas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Regresó a su apartamento a media noche, cuando estaba seguro que Taeil estaba dormido. Originalmente, no planeaba volver, pero cuando Taeyong llegó al apartamento de Doyoung para pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenía con su novio, supo que su estadía se alargó demasiado.

  
Tenía un plan, entraría silenciosamente, dejaría su alarma para las 9:00 de la noche y dormiría en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Saldría de su cuarto a las once de la mañana, cuando Taeil estaba demasiado concentrado bailando con la música como para detenerlo. Saludaría y diría, tranquilamente, que había algo que tenía que hacer en casa de Doyoung, antes que su roomate le ofreciera cualquier cosa. Un día normal. Sería limpio y amable, sin rechazarlo o hacerlo sentir que las cosas habían cambiado.

  
Así su relación continuaría en apariencia—y seguramente Taeil no lo notaría— y Jungwoo tendría tiempo para controlar sus sentimientos nuevamente.

  
Un plan a prueba de tontos.

  
Lástima que ni siquiera pudo ir al paso uno de su plan porque, apenas entró al apartamento, Taeil se levantó del sofá.

  
—Jungwoo, llegaste tarde. Estaba preocupado

  
—Uhm… sí, se nos pasó el tiempo viendo películas. Lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir perdón. Esta es tu casa. O, bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre eso. Creí que llegarías antes y no lo hiciste y...—se detuvo—hablemos mañana

  
—¿Quieres que me vaya del apartamento?

  
—¡NO! Claro que no. Este apartamento es baratísimo, no te voy a echar. Pero, sí estaba pensando en mudarme más cerca al colegio para...—miró al suelo—. Sí. no importa, Jungwoo

  
—¿No importa? ¿Cuándo tomaste esta decisión de vital importancia?—el silencio de Taeil fue la pista que necesitó—. ¿Es por el beso? Dije que no va a volver a ocurrir

  
Taeil murmuró algo que Jugnwoo no pudo entender.

  
—¡Qué!

  
—Ese es el problema. No puedo continuar haciendo esto

  
—¿viviendo conmigo?

  
—Sí—pareció considerar lo que acababa de decir—. No me refiero a eso. Hay veces que pareces corresponder a mis sentimientos. Cuando soy amable contigo, cuando hago lo mínimo que un mejor amigo debe hacer, cuando estamos solos. Y todos, todos dicen que lo haces que si prestara más atención lo notaría. Pero cuando actúas así es como...—respiró profundamente.  
Jungwoo no habló, no podía hacerlo. Todo era demasiado irreal y demasiado rápido. Era imposible.

  
»Siempre hay algo diciéndome que lo haces porque crees que es lo que espero de ti. Que es tu forma de agradecerme y que en el fondo sabes mis sentimientos por ti y… joder, Jungwoo, yo no puedo forzarte a hacer nada

  
—¿Sentimientos? ¿cuáles?

  
—No me hagas decírtelos

  
—Taeil, yo te amo

  
—Lo…

  
—No—recorrió la distancia que los separaba y tomó su barbilla—. Taeil, estoy enamorado de ti

  
La cara de Taeil pasó por estupefacción,, alegría, curiosidad y mucho alivio en un segundo. Finalmente, reposó en esperanza

  
—¿sí?

  
—Llevo enamorado de ti desde hace más de un año

  
—Yo te amo desde que estabas con Jaehyun

  
—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

  
—¿Porque estabas con Jaehyun?

—¿Y luego?

—Porque no sabía si te gustaba… tú también te quedaste callado durante un año

—Sí, un año perdido—Jungwoo se acercó un poco más. Sus frentes se estaban chocando y sus respiraciones ya se convirtieron en una—. Tenemos que solucionar eso

  
—¿Cómo?

  
Cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Lo único que estaba en su mente era: Taeil, Taeil, Taeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Este es el primer fic que termino en un año y genuinamente me alegra que sea Wooil. Sé que tal vez no estoy aportando tanto a la popularización de la pareja porque no está en inglés y lo publiqué en una plataforma en la que pocos fans de habla hispana leen, pero... Who cares?  
> Espero que les guste. Y tengan un buen día :)  
> (El nombre es sobre la noche anterior? No sé, el título es en honor a Drunken Truth de Kim Dong Ryul)  
> Pueden seguirme en twitter en @DTHI9496


End file.
